


The Magic of Coffee

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Or does he, Poor Makoto He Has Terrible Luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Makoto is just trying to get to class on time. He's definitely not trying to spill his hot coffee all over the boy with really blue eyes. Though maybe it won't turn out all bad...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaijuusAndKryptids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/gifts).



> I really liked a lot of your prompts and ideas, so I ended up combining a bunch of them ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I came up with!

“I really shouldn’t have asked Sousuke for advice on how to find the science building,” Makoto muttered to himself as he speed walked down the path, one hand clutching the strap of his backpack and the other tightly holding onto his to-go cup of coffee.

It had probably been a poor idea to stop at the campus coffee shop before his first class of the semester, but in his defense there had only been two people ahead of him when he arrived and more than twenty minutes before his class. Of course that was before the magicked self-refilling coffee pot had malfunctioned and spewed hot coffee all over the back counter and refused to stop for ten minutes before the manager finally showed up and despelled it.

By the time Makoto got his order filled there was only five minutes left before he needed to be clear across campus in his biology class. And considering he was a newly transferred student who had managed to miss out on the campus tour, leaving his only clue about how to find his class some rather poor advice from his directionally challenged friend, Makoto was definitely in trouble- hence the rather reckless pace he had adopted.

Rounding a bend in the path and hoping to cut around a building, Makoto met with his second disaster of the morning- third if you counted his awful bedhead- as he ran right smack into someone coming the opposite direction.

Makoto let out a small “oof” as he landed hard on the ground, both hands flailing out to keep him somewhat upright after the collision. Wait, both hands…

His eyes flew to the hand which had moments ago been holding a full coffee cup, noting with increasing horror that his hand was empty, as was the cup which was rolling along the ground next to him. Makoto’s eyes went wide, darting up to look at who he had run into and he gasped loudly as his fear was realized- the sight of a black haired boy sitting on the ground in front of him with a pinched look and steaming hot coffee staining his shirt sending him into a panic.

Not really realizing what he was doing, Makoto’s hand shot out, fingers miming the sign for ice in an attempt at cooling down the scalding liquid and helping the poor boy he had possibly burned. Unfortunately, as usually happened with Makoto’s magic, the outcome was not quite what he had been going for- the coffee turning into brown ice instead of just cooling to a tolerable temperature.

Makoto looked up sheepishly, hand dropping back to his side in defeat. “Er, sorry…”

The boy gave him a rather blank look before he waved his hand in front of his own shirt and all signs of the iced coffee vanished.

Makoto looked on in wide eyed wonder for a moment before he managed to tear his gaze away from the now pristine shirt and meet the other boy’s eyes, suddenly feeling the urge to explain himself and beg forgiveness. “I’m so sorry! For running into you- I’m really late, you see, and I’m not really sure where I’m going. My friend tried to give me directions, but he got lost going from his dorm room to mine the other night- and we live in the same building- so maybe I shouldn’t have taken his advice. But I thought I’d have enough time to figure it out myself, but then the coffee machine was acting up- like literally acting up, I think it was angry at being taken for granted? And then I had to rush and I know I shouldn’t be running carrying hot beverages- though they really only make a big deal about scissors in school, they should really mention coffee too- and I should watch where I’m going more, but I swear I didn’t see you there! Not that it’s your fault! No, I’m definitely the one to blame, and then I spilled my coffee on you! Are you hurt, oh my gosh I should have asked you that before- I’m a terrible person! I-I know some first aid spells if you’re burned! I’ve had to use them on myself a few times… Or a lot of times; I’m not very handy in the kitchen. Or I could take you to the Health Center, though I don’t know where that is either… I’m just really sorry for spilling it! Oh, and knocking you down too! I’m sure you think I’m just an awful person, but I’d really like to make it up to you! I’d offer to buy you a new shirt, but you seem to have fixed that one really well. By the way you’re really good at magic, aren’t you? I’m not really, I mean, you must have noticed, right? I don’t like to use magic a lot. Sorry for freezing you too, um, I just get really nervous sometimes and it gets the better of my magic and, uh, that happens… Anyway, are you okay?”

The boy looked at him with wide blue eyes as Makoto babbled before he finally broke eye contact and looked to the side. “... You talk a lot.”

“Eheh, I guess I do,” Makoto said with a grin as he nervously scratched his cheek, noting the way the other boy’s cheeks turned a little pink when he looked back at Makoto. “Oh, here, let me help you up!”

Scrambling to his feet, Makoto held out his hand to the boy, who only hesitated a moment before grasping it firmly and allowing himself to be hauled upright. The boy was a little bit shorter than Makoto, which was blatantly obvious from the very small distance between them now that they were both standing upright. They were so close Makoto could smell the scent of… chlorine(?) coming from the other. And see how amazingly blue his eyes were.

“My name’s Makoto,” he blurted, feeling suddenly awkward- well, _more_ awkward- at their sudden closeness, abruptly letting go of the boy’s hand and taking a small step back as he felt his face heat up.

Deep blue eyes stared back at him searchingly for a moment before answering. “... Haru.”

“Sorry again, Haru! I really hope you’re okay!” Makoto ducked his head in embarrassment, eyes catching the abandoned coffee cup on the ground. He quickly stooped down to pick it up and toss it in the nearby trash can, feeling Haru’s eyes on him the entire time. When he looked up again those unwavering blue eyes were still watching him intently, though Makoto couldn’t discern what he was thinking. The sudden noise of a door slamming shut nearby brought him back to reality. “Ah! I am going to be so late!” he bemoaned, confirming his suspicions with a glance at his watch.

“Where are you going?”

Haru’s voice startled him out of his increasingly anxious glances around the area as he tried to locate the names on any of the building around them in order to determine where exactly he was. Makoto looked back at Haru, finding a raised eyebrow and an expectant look. “Oh, um, the science building?”

“That’s the other direction.”

“Eh? It is?” Makoto slumped in defeat. He would never make it to class. He might as well just drop out now if his morning was any indication as to how the rest of the semester would go.

“I’ll show you,” Haru said and he began to walk away.

“Huh? Really?!” Makoto asked in surprise.

Haru hummed in reply and Makoto had to scramble to catch up to him.

“Wow, thanks, Haru! I’m so glad I ran into you!” At a side glance from Haru he hurried to continue. “Well, not literally, of course! Sorry…”

Taking the puff of air Haru exhaled out his nose as amusement, Makoto smiled, starting up a mostly one-sided conversation as Haru guided him across the campus.

* * *

 

After that, Makoto ended up running into Haru quite often- though thankfully not literally. Haru seemed to be almost everywhere Makoto went on campus; the bookstore, the library, the cafeteria, the snack shop, the gym. They even shared English class together- and while Makoto was a bit disappointed to learn that Haru was even worse at the subject than he was, it was still nice to know he had a sort of kindred spirit in the quiet boy.

It was also a bit relieving that Haru wasn’t actually as perfect as he seemed. The talented boy- who was also an amazing cook, artist, and swimmer, which Makoto had learned through their conversations- was even better at magic than Makoto had assumed from their first meeting; taking an advanced magical class usually reserved for graduate students. Not that Makoto resented him or anything- no, he was quite content with his own magical limitations, and preferred to do things the ‘old fashioned way’ anyway. He was actually quite proud of Haru, though he was fairly certain that only made the other boy embarrassed- and Makoto of course never took advantage of that to tease a cute pink blush out of him; obviously not.

And he definitely didn’t spend endless amounts of time internally debating about which he preferred, making Haru blush or those tentative little smiles he sometimes managed to pull from the usually stoic boy.

So it was really no surprise to Makoto a few weeks after their first meeting when he pushed open the door of the small campus coffee shop- cautiously, in case the sugar had decided to revolt again- that he saw Haru sitting at a corner table, reading a book as his tea stirred itself.

“Haru!” he called cheerily, making his way over with a wide smile. “Mind if I join you?”

Haru looked up briefly, humming his agreement before turning back to his book.

“Thanks!” Makoto put down his books and coat before heading to the counter to order his coffee. He probably shouldn’t have also ordered a piece of chocolate cake so close to dinner time, but they were offering half priced luck frosting and he had an exam the next day- and he could really use all the help he could get when it came to chemistry.

Haru gave him a disapproving stare when he returned to the table, eyeing the dessert with distaste. “You’ll ruin your appetite.”

Giving a sheepish laugh, Makoto stirred his coffee by hand, adding enough sugar to have Haru raise a brow at him. “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist! I have that test tomorrow you know.”

Haru stayed silent but Makoto knew him well enough to know he was still listening.

“Besides, I’m not missing much from the cafeteria,” Makoto said wryly, shuddering slightly at the thought of the subpar meal he’d be eating in an hour.

“Come eat with me.”

Makoto looked up in surprise, forkful of cake paused in front of his mouth. “Eh? What was that, Haru?”

Haru looked away, cheeks turning red in that way Makoto was slowly becoming addicted to. “You can come eat dinner with me. At my place. If you want.”

Eyes wide, Makoto looked at Haru carefully. “Haru… Are you asking me as… friends? Or something else?”

Haru’s eyes darted over to meet his for a moment before quickly looking away again, face coloring even more. “Whichever you want.”

Makoto noticed the spoon stirring Haru’s tea falter, skipping continuously against the ceramic edge from his nerves. Cute. “I’d love to.” He grinned warmly at Haru, tilting his head and eyes crinkling shut as he softly chuckled at the way Haru’s eyes went wide and head whipped back around to look at him.

Haru suddenly stood, cheer screeching across the floor. “Let’s go.”

“Eh? But… I haven’t finished!”

“Makoto.”

He looked up, surprised to find a blushing Haru holding a hand out to him. Makoto felt himself blushing too as he accepted the hand, letting Haru pull him to his feet. They stood there in silence, eyes locked with their hands lingering together for a long moment before Haru started pulling him towards the door.

“Ah, wait, Haru! My stuff!” Makoto scrambled to grab his bag and coat before Haru pulled him out of reach, barely able to snag his things before he was dragged out the door. Thankfully he had enough time to grab his cake, happily shoving the rest in his mouth- much to Haru’s chagrin- as he was pulled outside and down the sidewalk towards Haru’s apartment.

Makoto mused that he had never been so glad to have been late to something before in his life as he pulled his hand back, quickly replacing it with the other so he could more comfortably continue holding Haru’s hand as they walked, fingers twining together as both blushed brightly- the magic swirling in the air around them purely unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you check out the rest of the amazing Makoharu works in the Makoharu Valentine's collection- 17 brand new today fics and art that might otherwise not show up in the tag properly because AO3 is fun that way. Click on the link in the description above!


End file.
